Rin Kobayashi
|birthday= February 25 |age= 37 (First Appearance) 38 (Current) |gender= Male |height= 184 cm (6'0") |hair= Blond |eye= Green |bloodtype= O+ |quirk= Morphine |status= Alive |birthplace= |family=Unnamed mother (mother), Unnamed father (father) |occupation= Hero, Teacher |affiliation= U.A. High School |debut= |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= (Season 1) (Season 2+) |image gallery= |teams = }} , also known by his hero name , is a former-Hero and the homeroom teacher of U.A.'s Class 1-B. Appearance Rin has thin, heavy-lidded green eyes, pale skin and messy blond hair that he keeps at his shoulder in a loose ponytail with a green flower and yellow star pin. He is tall and slender, with lean muscles and a feminine face and build. He is clean-shaven and has dark eyebrows. When teaching he typically wears a cardigan over a dress shirt and slacks, with a silver musical note brooch pinned at his breast. At home, he wears a silver robe and slippers. His Hero Costume consists of a dark green jumpsuit with heeled black boots and elbow-length black gloves. He carries an extensive first-aid kit on his back and wears a white medical mask over his mouth and nose. Personality Rin is an eccentric man with a reputation at U.A. as the 'too-friendly teacher'. This is the result of his quite disposition among other staff members, but cheerful countenance when speaking with students. He also tries to keep a laid-back atmosphere in his classes by not letting anybody call him 'Sensei' and rewarding anybody who shares their opinions (however strange or unpopular) openly. Despite the rumours that circulate about him, Rin is a good man who just wants his class to succeed. He confides in his class things he probably shouldn't simply because he is a loner with no friends or family. He is estranged from his parents and the solitary type who others see as standoffish or too shy to socialise with. However, after the incident at the Hero Arena, Rin began a tentative friendship with U.A.'s janitor Shinobu Nakajima and nurse Aoi Akashiro. Abilities Keen Intellect: Despite how he may immediately appear to people, Rin is an intelligent man who knows how to get what he wants. He often plays dumb to the rumours that circulate about him, but in reality, he simply doesn't care what other people think. In battle, he uses his quick-thinking to one-up opponents who may outmatch him in physical ability. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Rin's Quirk is not extremely useful in battle and so, whilst preferring to avoid direct confrontation, he is proficient in several forms of martial arts. This is shown clearly when he is able to hold his own against Source, Red Riot and Lady Blacksmith in the Hero Arena. Quirk Give Rin absorbs the pain of one person and passes it on to someone else. However, because of the potential results, he is only authorised to use it in extreme circumstances where both participants consent, such as when Takuya Iida was near-fatally injured in the fight against the Paradox and his brother asked to take on his pain instead. Take Rin can absorb the pain of others, leaving them feeling completely numb. He does this to reprive patients waiting for further care, or to allow the peaceful passing of anyone fatally injured. Rin is left feeling sore and tired for several hours (or days) afterwards, depending on how severe the injuries were. Super Moves * : Rin absorbs the pain of any living being in a ten-foot radius, however doing so is very dangerous as the overload of sensation leaves him in unimaginable agony. * : Rin can cause pain in a completely healthy person by tricking their brain into thinking they've been injured. He has only used this move a handful of times as it causes him to fall unconscious after just thirty seconds and is ethically and morally wrong. Stats Equipment Eye drops: Shota carries a small green case of eye drops with him. He uses them to treat the dry eye caused by his Quirk. : Eraser Head's weapon of choice is a cloth made from steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. He uses these restraining bonds to capture and immobilize targets. It is often used in conjunction with his Quirk, and can be used to counter enemies who are immune to erasures. He states that it took him six years to master using his binding cloth. Goggles: Eraser Head can be recognized by the gold goggles he wears around his neck, hidden by his scarf. He only puts them on in a fight because they compliment Shota's Quirk. The goggles hide his line of sight, preventing enemies from effectively determining whose Quirk has been erased. Caltrops: Eraser Head used caltrops in the practical battle against Team Todoroki & Yaoyorozu. They were effective when used in combination with the capturing weapon. After suspending Shoto in mid-air with the capturing weapon, Shota threw caltrops beneath Shoto so he couldn't land safely in case he escaped his restraints. Knife: Eraser Head has a large knife that he uses for non-combat purposes. It's useful to cut off his Capturing Weapon should it become stuck to something. Trivia *Shota's given name "消太" has the character "消" that means "erase". It also has the character which can mean "Mutual" or "Councillor". *Shota likes cats. *Shota's room is quite empty. *Shota's specialty is short-length sneak attacks. *Shota's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Shota ranked 9th in the First Popularity Poll. **Shota ranked 4th in the Second Popularity Poll, which currently makes him the most popular U.A teacher in the series. **Shota ranked 6th in the Third Popularity Poll. *Present Mic gave Shota his hero name. **Shota also shares his Hero name with the 1977 drama/fantasy film, Eraserhead. *His hair, black clothing, flowing appendages and teacher-like character are similar to the character Zangetsu from the Bleach Series. *Shota shares the same last name as Shuichi Aizawa, a character from another popular anime called Death Note. Quotes *(To Class 1-A) "I'm sorry to tell you... that for the next three years... U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's "Plus Ultra". Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it." *(To All Might, regarding Izuku Midoriya) "He doesn't... have no chance. That's all I can say. Because if he had no prospects, I would cut him loose. There's nothing crueler than letting someone chase their half-baked dreams." *(To Izuku Midoriya) "No good hero is a one trick pony." *(To a Pro Hero in the audience, regarding Katsuki and Ochaco's match) "Is the one who said he's toying with her a pro? How many years of active duty? If that's what you're taking from this, then you can leave. No point in watching. Go home and start looking at job-hunting sites. She's come this far, and he knows her strength. His caution shows that he recognizes her as a worthy opponent. It's exactly because he wants to win so badly... that there's no room for carelessness or holding back."Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Hero Teachers